Starting Over
by BigSister2
Summary: Quatre and his mother are starting a new life after escaping an abusive past, but someone Quatre knows comes and tries to ruin everything. An Alternative Universe High School Fic. Eventually 2x4.
1. New Start

I've always wanted to do a high school story, and I finally started. Its going to have a lot of drama in it. Probably too much, but hey its high school.

Pairings- If things go well 2x4.

* * *

Quatre sighed heavily as he stared at the giant sign that said, "Mobile Suit High School : Failure Is Not An Option" He looked up at the ten or so steps he would have to climb in order to enter his new school.

He looked behind him and found his mom waving goodbye. He waved back as she pulled out of the parking lot. He looked up the stairs again and adjusted his backpack.

This was his chance for a new start. His mom and him who were originally from North Carolina steadily moved south in hope to escape their past. They finally made to Florida where they planned to stay.

Quatre looked down at the paper in his hand which had his schedule printed on.

"Alright first class is in the Leo Building, room 134. Guess I better get going."

* * *

The day passed relatively easy for Quatre as made it to his classes. That was of course until it was time for fourth period. Apparently there were two Buildings named Mercury, one A and another B and he just happened to head to the Mercury A building instead of Mercury B.

He panted heavily as he lugged two heavy textbooks in his arms and tried his best to scurry down the hallway. Even though the tardy bell had already rung he still wanted to get to class as soon as possible.

243...245…247 there it was. He quickly turned the doorknob and heading instead, where 27 set of eyes immediately turned towards him and he tried to will away the embarrassment he felt at being the center of attention as he closed the door quietly behind him.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

The teacher scrutinized him as she pushed her glasses up on her nose. "You're not in my class."

Quatre took a step toward. "Um…I'm Quatre Winner I just transferred here."

"Ah yes!" Recognition dawned in her eyes and she motioned him forward. He handed her his crinkly schedule and she nodded in approval.

"Good to see you made it here okay. Everyone is about to split up into pairs in order to work on the new project for the book _As We Lay Dying _by Gabriel Garcia Marquez that we just finished reading. Have you read it before?" Quatre shook his head. "Well that's okay I'm sure you can catch up. Go take a seat as I finish explaining the outline for the project."

Quatre nodded and headed toward the back where two seats were empty. He sat next to the braided-brunette that seemed to smile at him as he walked by. After the teacher finished explaining the prerequisites the class erupted in chair squeaking and loud chatter as everyone moved around to find a partner. He sighed, being new here meant he had no friends and therefore no one to pair up with.

"Hey you mind if I be your partner?"

Quatre looked up startled at the voice talking to him. He noticed it was the guy with the long braid and he was smiling at him once again.

"Um no…that's okay. I mean you can go pair up with a friend and I can work by myself. Besides I haven't even read the book yet."

The boy smiled even wider. What was he so happy about anyway? "Thats okay the book is not that long I'm sure you can read it in no time. And until then I can give you the gist of the book."

Quatre fidgeted. Did this boy really want to be his partner? Why? He was a new student that transferred a month into the school year. Why would this boy be willing to go out on a limb for him and offer his partnership?

"Hey Duo ya ready to be my partner?" Quatre's attention was directed to a girl with short darkhair.

"Nope, sorry Hil, but I'm going to be his partner."

The girl looked at Quatre and then back at Duo. She crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine me and Jase will do the work without you. We'll get more work done anyway." She turned and walked back to the front of class.

"You should really go work with her."

"Nah, that's okay. Besides then who would you work with?"

Quatre shrugged. He didn't really mind working alone even if it took him longer to accomplish something.

"Name's Duo Maxwell, what's yours?"

Quatre looked at the bright smile that illuminated the heart shaped face and then looked down at the outstretched hand toward him. He took it slowly.

"My name is Quatre Winner. It's very nice to meet you Duo."

"You too. So are you ready to start?"

"As ready as I can be without reading the book I guess."

Duo nudged him slightly. "Ah it's alright its really not that bad as long as we talk about the symbolism of death, family, and love we should ace this thing."

Quatre couldn't help but smile at the easiness that flowed from Duo. He was so happy and easy going and…extremely hot. Quatre quickly ducked his head as he blushed from the sudden intrusion of that thought into his head. He didn't need to go and scare Duo off just because he couldn't keep his hormones under control.

"Are you alright Quatre?"

"Huh? Yeah fine, just a little nervous about this project is all."

"Hey no sweat. We can do this. Now let's look at this list and see what type of presentation we should do."

* * *

With five minutes left in the class Duo leaned back in his chair and stretched and Quatre unconsciously watched the way his black shirt rose up to expose some skin. He shook his head and forced himself to stay focused.

"So Quatre you have lunch after this class right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. You can come and sit with me and my friends."

Quatre's eyes widened and then he ducked his head shyly. "No that's okay I wouldn't want to intrude."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Come on dude, you're going to have to find a seat anyway might as well sit with someone you know right."

Quatre nodded slowly. Duo did have a point and he didn't want to seem unfriendly by rejected Duo's offer.

The bell rung signaling the ending of class and Quatre quickly tossed his backpack over his shoulder. He scooped up the other two text books and his newly issued grammer book and _As I Lay Dying _on his desk and arranged them in his arms.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "You plan to carry those the rest of the day"

"I don't have a choice they haven't issued a locker to me yet and I need to start catching up as soon as possible."

Duo calmly plucked two of the four books from Quatre's arm before he could protest. "We'll just go put this in my locker for now that way you don't have to carry them around. Is that cool with you?"

"That would be really helpful Duo."

"Alright then follow me." Duo smiled and Quatre couldn't help but smile back.

They arrived at Duo's locker in the back of the Mercury building and he quickly did the combination and popped open his locker. He glanced at the pictures and drawings Duo had displayed in his locker as Duo rearranged his items in the locker to make room for the extra books.

Quatre fingered a torn picture from a magazine. "Metallica."

Duo nodded. "Yep caught them in concert once and it was kick ass."

"Really? That sounds cool."

"Yep and it would have been even better if my loser friends decided to go with me, but," He shrugged. "Their loss. Alright you ready to go to lunch." Quatre nodded. "Good….so are you going to buy lunch?"

"No I brought a sandwich and some snacks."

"Cool lets head down to the den first and pick up some drinks and then you can meet my friends."

* * *

Quatre tried to calm his anxiety of meeting Duo's friends. They couldn't be bad right? Duo was really nice and pleasing to talk to his friends would be like that as well. At least that's what he hoped.

Duo pulled him to the left and continued walking until there were in the back of the cafeteria.

"Well here we are. The best group of Juniors you're going to meet."

"Oh great Duo has picked up a stray." A Chinese youth with jet black hair tied back into a ponytail spoke.

Duo wrapped his arm around Quatre's shoulder. "This is Quatre guys and he just transferred in."

Quatre swallowed hard as he looked at the other two occupants of the table. Another Asian teen with dark blue eyes and next to him a tall, green-eyed, brunette with half of his hair falling in front of one eye. They didn't exactly portrayfriendliness.

"I'm Wufei. It's very nice to meet you Quatre. You can sit next to me if you like." The Chinese boy scooted over to his right and Quatre tentively sat down beside him placing his drink on the table.

Duo flopped in across from him as the blue-eyed boy spoke. "My name is Heero and this here is my brother Trowa."

"Half brother." Trowa added. "Get it straight."

Quatre nodded slowly. They didn't look alike at all really, but both did seem to be the quiet laid back type. "It's nice to meet you all. Duo said you guys wouldn't mind if I sat here with you."

Trowa shrugged. "Since Duo is blackmailing us and won't let us sit anywhere else, might as well get a new comer here."

Quatre's eyes widened. "Blackmail?"

"Like they would want to sit next to anyone else." Duo responded.

Heero snorted. "I happen to find other things more amusing than you Duo."

"Yeah, well who else knows you have a pink stuffed elephant named Snuggles?"

Heero growled and yanked Duo's braid. "I told you to never speak of that again."

"Ow! Dude not the braid."

Quatre smiled and leaned over towards Heero and whispered loudly. "Its okay I have a green frog named Ribbit."

Trowa groaned loudly. "You shouldn't have said that now Duo will blackmail you too."

Duo stuck his tongue out at Trowa. "I wouldn't do that to Quatre because he actually wants to sit here. Dontcha?"

Quatre nodded. "Yeah, I actually do."

Wufei shook his head and stuffed a chip in his mouth. "Not for long you won't."

Quatre smiled. He actually did enjoy sitting with Duo and his friends. The friendly banter was fun and they all seemed to accept his presence so far. Hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

The bell rung and all gathered their belongings and headed off to class, leaving Duo and Quatre.

"So where are you going to now?"

"Um…math I think."

"Oh well I'm going to my history class. How about you meet me by my locker after school and I can give you your books."

"That sounds like a plan. I'll see you then."

He waved as Duo headed to the back of the cafeteria and he went towards the front. This day was going better then he expected.

After fifth period Quatre took his schedule out and looked it over. He had History next, not his greatest subject. He kept walking looking for room 127 when he heard someone call his name.

"Quatre!"

He paused and looked around he was about to continue walking when he saw a mob of chocolate brown hair heading his way.

He smiled. "Hey Heero."

Heero nodded in greeting. "Where you going?"

"History with Mr. Heeder."

"Really? That's where I'm going."

Quatre let out a sigh or relief that he would have someone he knew in that class. Heero directed the way and within minutes there were in class.

"You can come sit next to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah he doesn't have assigned seats so we can sit wherever we like."

Quatre checked in with the teacher who assigned him yet another text book and he took his sat next to Heero.

"History really isn't my best subject. Do you find this class hard?"

Hero shrugged. "History is actually one of my best subjects, but I think he does a good job of teaching it. And if you need help with anything you can always ask me."

Quatre smiled and nodded. "Thank you that will help a lot."

"No problem."

* * *

The teacher dismissed them and Heero and Quatre headed out side by side.

"So where are you going now?"

"I'm supposed to meet Duo by his locker."

"Do you know where that is?"

"Uh….somewhere in the Mercury Building"

"How about I just take you there?"

Quatre smiled sheepishly. "That would help. I really don't remember exactly where it is."

Heero started to head off in the right direction. "No problem I wouldn't want you getting lost."

"So Heero?"

"Hn?"

"How exactly are you and Trowa brothers? You two don't look much alike." Quatre suddenly flushed red. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude."

"No that's fine, we get that a lot. Actually our father was sort of a whore and he got two chicks pregnant at the same time."

Quatre nodded slowly. "Ok. Well that explains why you guys are the same age, but how come you guys aren't in the same classes?"

Heero smirked "Apparently I'm smarter than him."

"Really?"

"Its not something I like to brag about." He broke into a grin. "Except when I'm around him."

* * *

Duo leaned against his locker. Quatre should have been there by now. He smacked his forehead. What if Quatre forgot where his locker was? Stupid Duo.

"Anyway particular reason you are beating yourself up?"

Duo looked up at the sound of Heero's voice and smiled in relief as he saw Quatre standing besides him.

"Hey I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

"Sorry I kind of forgot where it was, so Heero helped me out."

Duo smiled. "Good thing you found Heero then."

"We actually have history class together."

"Really?" Duo leaned over to Quatre. "You need to make sure you sit next to him during test. He's an ace at history."

Heero rolled his eyes. "I don't condone cheating Duo. Anyway I'm going to meet Trowa. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Bye Heero thanks a lot for your help."

Heero turned around waved. "Don't mention it."

Duo looked down at the history book in Quatre's hand. "I see you got more books."

Quatre sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

"You don't plan to take all these books home do you? That's a lot to handle."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I think I'll just take my Math and Psychology book. That is if you don't mind keeping my other book in your locker."

"Of course not Quatre. Here I'll give you my combination so you can come and get the other books without me being here okay."

Quatre smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much Duo."

He shrugged. "No problem." He closed his locker and made sure it was locked. "So how are you getting home?"

"The bus. What about you?"

"I drive."

Quatre's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Duo nodded. "Yep it took me three tries, but I finally got it. Come on I'll walk you to the bus loop."

* * *

"Well here you go Quatre. You should get on your bus before it's too late."

"Right."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Quatre."

"Duo?"

"Huh?"

"Um…thank you for being nice to me and helping me out today. I really appreciate it."

Duo gave a cheeky grin. "Hey that's what friends are for right? I'll catch you later."

Duo turned and started walking back to towards the front of the school. Quatre watched him go smiling. Duo considered him a friend. Maybe fitting in at Mobile Suit High wouldn't be so hard after all.

Quatre started walking and passed all the yellow buses till he was leaving the sanctuary of the school. Though he told Duo that he rode the bus, he didn't tell him what _kind_ of bus. To tell the truth he was slightly embarrassed about the whole public transportation thing. He rearranged his books around as he headed for the bus stop. Overall the first day of school for him wasn't so bad, now only if the rest of the school year could go so well.

* * *

Yeah the first chapter. I know it's hard to realize if you're going to like a fic or not by just the first chapter so I hope to have the next up after I work on _The Dare_.


	2. Nightmares

Wow I got such good reviews for the first chapter I'll see if I can keep the hype up. Thanks everyone for the lovely words :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the poem used in this chapter I found it online and its by The Optimist Creed from The Optimist International.

Warnings: Violence and swear words used in this chapter.

* * *

"I see you're back again." Wufei said lightly as Quatre sat beside him at lunch the next day.

Quatre smiled. "Yeah I'm back. Duo's my English partner anyway so I kind of have to be around him."

Heero rolled his eyes. "You're going to be doing that project by yourself. Duo sucks at English."

"I do not!" Duo cried out.

"Your version of reading a book is skimming the chapter summaries online." Wufei stated dryly.

"You guys are just mad because you can't do things like me." Duo said, sticking his tongue out.

Trowa snorted. "Yeah, that _must_ be it."

"Besides I read that one short story from last year." Duo retorted.

"The only reason you read that is because it was about a gay couple in love and we all know how that's right up your alley."

Quatre began choking on his soda at Heero's comment and Wufei had to pat Quatre on the back.

"Are you okay?"

Quatre coughed a little more, but nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. The soda just went down the wrong way."

The group went back to talking, but Quatre couldn't take his mind off of what Heero said. Did that mean that Duo was gay or that he just liked to read stories about gay people? If Duo was gay then that meant he would have a potential chance at being with Duo.

Quatre stuck a chip in his mouth. There was only one way to know and that was to ask, but he wanted to be discreet about it. He would have to wait until later.

When Quatre looked up and saw Duo looking at him. Quatre felt butterflies in his stomach and he knew he was blushing so he broke eye contact first and focused on the instrument case on the lunch table.

"You play, Duo?" Quatre asked softly.

Duo shook his head. "No, that's Trowa's. He plays flute in the jazz band." Duo kind of wished he played something because then he could impress Quatre with it. Maybe could learn how to play the harmonica. That was considered a legit instrument right? "Do you play anything, Quatre?"

Quatre shrugged. "I used to play the violin, but its been years."

"You should try out for the band, Quatre." Trowa said. "I need another musically inclined person in the group. These guys know nothing. Wufei's good at martial arts, Heero's good at computers, and the only thing Duo is good at is eating."

"Could you be any meaner to me?" Asked Duo, pouting.

Quatre couldn't help but focus on Duo's lips in the pout. "I don't have my violin anymore." Quatre answered distractedly. He wanted to kiss those lips so bad.

"Thats fine, Mr. Johnson has some spare instruments. You should try." Trowa insisted.

"So are you going to?" Asked Duo. "I think you should."

Quatre found it weird that Duo thought he should be in the band. Especially when Duo himself wasn't in it. "Why do you think I should join?" Questioned Quatre.

"Because I think you'll be good at it." Answered Duo, smiling brightly.

Quatre blushed. Duo was quite the charmer it seemed. "You don't know that."

Duo shrugged. "Call it intuition."

"The only thing you have is stupidity." Laughed Trowa.

Duo threw some chips at Trowa. "You guys are the worst today."

* * *

"So does Duo really not like to read?" Quatre asked Heero as they were walking to history class.

Heero shrugged. "I don't know, but I know he doesn't do it for fun."

"But he did read that one story from last year right?" Quatre questioned.

"Yeah. It was a romance story and Duo has a soft spot for sappy tales."

"Oh...So it has nothing to do with the couple in the story?" Quatre asked disappointingly.

"You want to know if Duo is gay?" Heero asked flatly.

Quatre blushed. Was he being that obvious? "I'm just curious is all. I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"Doesn't matter to me. Most people know Duo is gay, but its just because he was dating someone that went to this school. Usually Duo doesn't flaunt it." Heero studied Quatre. "Do you care if he is?"

Quatre immediately shook his head. "No, no. Its fine with me."

Heero nodded in agreement as they entered their classroom.

* * *

"Are you okay today, hun? You seem a little distracted." Quatre's mother asked as she placed a plate of food in front him at the dining table.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about school." Quatre answered. And a certain sexy guy in my class, he thought to himself. "How is your new job going?"

Quatrina smiled. "Just great. It really is a blessing that everything is working out so far." She sat across from Quatre at the table. "I'm sorry, Quatre. That it took so long for us to get away from your father and get settled someplace new."

Quatre shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Mom. I'm just glad it's just me and you now."

She smiled. "Me too. You know you're the best son a mom could ask for."

"No mom, not really. I just want you to be happy." Quatre forced a smile but keep his real thoughts to himself. If you knew the things I've done, you wouldn't think so highly of me.

* * *

Quatre sat in his room ready for bed, but knowing it wasn't going to come easy. He always had trouble sleeping and it had been going on for years it seemed. If he couldn't fall asleep, then when he finally did he was plagued with nightmares. The only way he made it though the days was with lots of caffeine.

Quatre sighed as he picked up his notebook lying on the bed. Every night before attempting to sleep he read the same poem. He always hoped it would help quell the never ending fear he had, but since it didn't he just it for stability. It was really the only consistence thing he had in his life, besides his mother.

_Promise yourself to be so strong that nothing can disturb you peace of mind._  
_To talk health, happiness, and prosperity to every person you meet._  
_To make all your friends feel like there is something in them._  
_To look at the sunny side of everything and make your optimism come true._  
_To think only of the best, to work only for the best, and expect only the best._  
_To be just as enthusiastic about the success of others as you are about your own._  
_To forget the mistakes of the past and press on the greater achievements of the future._  
_To wear a cheerful countenance at all times and give every living person you meet a smile._  
_To give so much time to the improvement of yourself that you have no time to criticize others._  
_To be too large for worry, too noble for anger, and too strong for fear, and too happy to permit the presence of trouble._

Quatre read the poem twice before placing the notebook on his bedside table. He lied down and stared at the ceiling. He always kept the light on at night and he was grateful his mother never asked him about the habit. He wasn't scared of the dark per say, just wanted to be able to spot trouble at all times. Quatre didn't know how much time he spent looking at the ceiling before he finally drifted off to sleep, but it seemed like hours.

Quatre sat up in his bed, woken up by loud noises from the kitchen. He walked down the steps slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, until he reached downstairs.

"You stupid, bitch. Why can't you do anything I ask of you? Why is it so hard for you, Quatrina?"

"Kadar, let me go please."

Quatre saw his dad holding his mom by the arm next to the kitchen table that beer cans all over it.

"I ask simple things of you, and you go and screw everything up." Kadar continued yelling.

"Please Kadar, you've been drinking."

"Damn right I've been drinking!" Quatre's father shouted out. "It's the only thing that makes me happy since I have to go out and feed you and that little brat of yours."

"Quatre's not a brat, he's your son."

"He's a piece of shit, that's what he is."

"Don't say that about him. You don't mean that."

"Shut up." Quatre's father raised his hand and brought it down across her face.

She instantly cried out and held her face.

"Mommy?" Quatre said stepping into the kitchen.

Quatrina looked over surprised, but put on a smile on her face and tried to talk calmy. "Hey sweetie, everything is okay you can go back in your room now."

Quatre shook his head. "But..." He knew something was wrong, everything wasn't okay.

"Do what she said and get your ass to bed boy!"

Quatre flinched as his father yelled at him, but he didn't make a move to go back upstairs.

His father rushed at him and yanked him up by the shirt. "To your room boy!"

Tears started falling down Quatre's face as he started to shake from the fear.

"Kadar let him go, please." Quatrina pleaded with Quatre's father.

"You're a bitch just like your mother." Kadar spat as he raised his hand to hit Quatre.

Quatre sat up in his bed with a start, instantly feeling his left cheek. It didn't hurt, considering it was only a nightmare, but he swore he could smell his father's alcoholic breath in his room. He ran his hand through his disheveled hair and sighed. He was just a little boy when his dad lost his job and started drinking and taking it out on him and his mom and even though his father was no where around, he still haunted Quatre.

Why couldn't he forgot about his father? Why couldn't he just live a normal teenage life like he was supposed to?

"Am I every going to forget?" Quatre asked the silent room, but he received no answer.

* * *

An abusive father is not the only thing Quatre has to deal with. More drama soon to come. Let me know what you think or if you have any questions.


	3. A Ride Home

Thanks for the lovely reviews. I hope I keep you entertained.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, the band Sevendust, or the TV show Supernatural.

* * *

"So Duo, you ask out Quatre yet?" Trowa teased Duo as he walked up to meet them in their usually place before school started.

"Will you guys stop asking me that. Its getting old okay?" Duo rolled his eyes as he adjusted his backpack. He had just arrived at school and already his friends were teasing him.

"Its obvious you like him. You can hardly take your eyes off of him." Wufei stated calmly.

"Look we are just friends okay and I'll like to keep it that way for now okay."

Its not like Duo didn't like him it was just he wasn't sure if things were going to work out yet. Besides he had only known Quatre two weeks so far and he wanted to get to know Quatre a little better before even thinking about having a relationship with the cute blonde.

Heero shrugged. "Suite yourself."

The bell rang and the group slowly started to make their way inside the school building.

* * *

Quatre sighed as he let up his umbrella and continued walking. He really disliked taking the city bus to get home, but his mom worked when school was dismissed so he had no choice. Taking the bus actually took him out of his way to get home, but it was better than walking the whole way in the unpredictable Florida weather. Quatre just wanted to go home as soon as possible. He not only had homework to do, but he needed to practice playing his violin since he got accepted into the band. Hopefully he wouldn't be too soaked and tired when he finally got home. He couldn't help but smile though as he thought of how nice Duo was to him that day. Actually Duo was nice to him everyday really, but everyday just seemed a little bit better to him.

* * *

Duo whistled as he finished pumping the gas. He was glad the school day was over with. It was starting to rain, but he was in a good mood because there was an episode of his favorite tv show Supernatural waiting for him to watch when he got home. Duo made sure the gas cap was on tightly and closed the covering before he got in the car and started it up. The radio started playing a Sevendust song and he smiled, this was beginning to be an awesome afternoon.

Duo slowly pulled forward and stopped at the gas station exit as he saw a pedestrian wanting to cross. He briefly glanced at the person and then did a double take as the person started to cross in front of him. It was Quatre. Today was getting even _better_. But what was Quatre doing out in the rain?

Duo immediately blew his horn and Quatre jumped startled at the sudden sound. Quatre was sure the car was going to let him cross the entrance first.

"Hey Quatre." Duo rolled his window down and stuck his head out of the window, not caring about the rain in the slightest.

Quatre froze. Out of all the people he had to see outside of school it had to be Duo. Not that he didn't like Duo, quite the opposite. He liked Duo too much and every moment around Duo he had to keep control of his emotions and body reactions.

Quatre timidly walked towards the drivers side.

"Hey Quatre, whatcha doing outside in the rain? Hope on in and I'll give you a ride."

Quatre shook his head. "No that's okay Duo. I don't mind walking, really."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Come on and get in. You'll catch a cold if you walk around in the rain."

Quatre hesitated, but Duo kept insisting and he ultimately gave in as he closed up the umbrella and shook it out while walking to the passengers side of Duo's car to enter. He took his backpack off and placed it on the floor near his feet.

"Thanks a lot Duo."

"Hey no problem, Quatre. Why are you walking though I thought you rode the school bus."

Quatre shrugged and refused to make eye contact with Duo. "Well I actually ride the city bus when I get out of school, not the school bus."

"Oh, okay." Duo wondered why Quatre didn't tell him that before. It was not a big deal. "Well you shoulda told me before. I don't mind giving you a ride after school."

Quate immediately looked up and hook his head. "No Duo, I couldn't ask you to do that."

Duo shrugged. "Its no big deal. I'm usually not going anything after school anyway. Where do you live?"

"In the Palm West apartments on Scooter street." Answered Quatre.

Duo eyes widened. "Really? Dude, I live like two minutes from you then. I stay in Orange Grove."

A car honked at Duo and he laughed. "Oops, I kinda forgot I'm blocking the exit." He took his foot off the brake and proceeded to head into the street.

Duo couldn't help but grin as he drove happily to his passenger's home. Anytime with Quatre was a blessing, but he did wonder why Quatre was so reluctant to get into the car with him. And he also thought about the times Quatre seemed reserved in class and didn't say much about himself. Actually the only thing Duo really knew about Quatre in the two weeks of knowing him was that he was from North Carolina and moved to Florida because his mom got a new job. And of course he knew Quatre was kind-hearted, polite, beautiful, and had the most lovely smile.

Yeah Quatre was something else, but still why didn't Quatre want to talk about himself. Was that just the way he was or was it something else. The only thing he could think was because Quatre didn't really want to be his friend. Maybe he was just pretending to be his friend so he didn't have to go through high school not knowing anyone. Or maybe it was because he found out Duo was gay and now he hated him. Even though Quatre kinda gave off the gay vibe, Duo didn't really know for sure.

"Turn right here, Duo."

Duo snapped out of his thoughts and did as instructed. "Hey Quatre can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Duo. You can park next to that white car I stay in that building."

Once Duo parked the car he looked over at Quatre. "We are friends right?"

"Yeah...At least I consider you a friend." Quatre said confused at the question.

"So you don't hate me, right?"

"What? Duo why on Earth would you think I hate you? You've been nice to me every since I meet you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have any friends at all."

Duo let out a held breath and smiled a little. "Sorry. Its just that...well...Heero told me you asked if I was gay and..." Duo shrugged. "You've been acting a little distant is all. I thought maybe it bothered you and you were just trying to find a way to say you didn't want to be friends."

"Oh I'm so sorry Duo. This is all my fault." Quatre shook his head. "Its not you Duo, its me. Really. I don't sleep so well some nights so when I get to school, I'm usually tired and some days are worst than others. I don't hate you Duo, especially not because you're gay. In that case I would hate myself."

"So you're..."

"I'm gay as well, Duo. I never want you to think I don't like you Duo. You really are a great person." Quatre smiled. "So... is everything okay now?"

Duo grinned. "Absolutely." That was a huge weight off his chest.

"Good." Quatre gave Duo a hug and he accepted it gratefully.

"Sorry about freaking out like that. You just been a little quieter since you first got here and you don't really talk about yourself so I thought it might have been because of me. Something I said or did."

Quatre shook his head. "No need to apologize, Duo. And if you want to know something you can ask." Quatre looked out the window and saw the rain was getting harder. "You should get home before it gets too bad."

Quatre gathered his backpack in his lap and looked back at Duo. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Duo grinned. "Yep."

"Good. Be careful driving home." Quatre hopped out of the car quickly and waved Duo off before heading up the stairs.

Duo smiled the whole way home. Now if he could only let Quatre know he was interested in being more than friends.


	4. Just Friends?

It's been a while, but I'm back. This story has a mind of its own apparently because I just keep changing and adding stuff but I am determined to make it all work out in the end. Enjoy.

* * *

Duo was so proud of himself. He had convinced Quatre to let him drive him home everyday so that way Quatre didn't have to take the bus and walk the rest of the way home. This way he could spend more time with Quatre even if it was just an extra fifteen minutes.

Duo kept telling himself he was not obsessed with Quatre. That he just wanted to spend more time with him because they were friends and he wanted to know more about him. But Quatre didn't say too much about himself, so he had to think of a way to get Quatre to open up to him. And what better way than a movie fest?

Duo grinned over at Quatre in the passenger's seat as he waited at the light. "Hey Quatre?"

"Hm?"

"Do you celebrate Halloween?"

"Halloween?" Quatre shrugged. "I don't dress up and trick or treat if that's what you're asking."

Duo stepped on the gas as the light turned green. "Well I know it's a couple of weeks away, but I was wondering if you didn't have plans, maybe you would….you know….want to spend it with me."

Quatre looked over at Duo, but Duo was staring intently on the road. "What did you have in mind exactly?"

Duo gripped the steering wheel tighter. Why the hell was he so nervous? Why did Quatre have this effect on him? Why could he be cool and calm at times and then a nervous, shaky wreck the other times when talking to Quatre? It was really frustrating.

"Duo?"

Duo snapped out of his musing and grinned over at Quatre, trying to regain his calmness. "Well my parents always go out of town to this big costume party so I'm at the house all by myself. I usually just rent a bunch of horror movies and pig out on junk food while I pass out candy to the trick or treaters."

Quatre nodded slowly. "You're all by yourself? What about Heero and the others?"

"Wufei boycotts anything and everything to do with Halloween. He doesn't go into detail why he hates it, but he's not a fan. And Trowa and Heero each go to their mom's so I'm home alone."

Duo glanced at Quatre and started to ramble. "I mean, if you're busy that's fine. I was just wondering. I don't mind being by myself. Movies entertain me."

Duo mentally slapped himself. Great, just tell Quatre that you're a lonely boy with no life that spends his time watching horror movies on the couch.

"Do I have to dress up?" Quatre asked.

"Huh?"

"If I come over, do I have to dress up?" Quatre repeated.

"Oh right. Dress up." Was Quatre really considering it? "Nope. I just want you and your great personality."

Quatre smiled. "I'll be there."

* * *

"So what did you think?" Duo asked after the movie was over.

Quatre looked over at Duo with wide eyes. "Is that really possible? I mean can a cell phone really be shoved down a person's throat like that? And can a person survive with a hole in their head for that long?"

Duo chuckled as he turned to face Quatre and stretched his arm across the back of the couch. "It's just a movie, Quatre. It's not meant to be taken seriously."

"I know. I know. But still. Some movies are based off true events. It'll be just my luck that I would get stranded in the middle of nowhere with a psycho lurking around."

Duo shook his head. "Nothing like that would happen to you. The chances of that are minute."

"No it's possible. Even if it's a small chance. Things like that can happen."

Duo conceded and nodded. "That may be true, but I don't think you have to worry about anything like that."

"You sound really confident about that."

Duo grinned. "Yep I am. And you want to know why I'm so sure?"

"Yes. Please enlighten me." Quatre said turning towards Duo and bringing his legs up underneath him on the couch.

"Because you're going to have a strong, courageous, and utterly faithful boyfriend to protect you."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "That's what you came up with?"

"Well yeah…You like my answer don't you?"

Quatre couldn't help but smile at Duo. "Yeah I kinda do."

"Ha! I knew you would."

"Unfortunately that's very unlikely to happen."

"Huh? Why is that?" Duo asked confused.

Quatre gave a little shrug. "I'm not really good boyfriend material."

Now it was Duo's turn to roll his eyes. "Come on, really? That's all you got?"

"It's true. But that's okay. I have learned to accept it."

Duo thought Quatre was joking, but the look in those blue eyes told him he was serious.

Duo scooted closer to Quatre. "You really think that?"

"Trust me Duo. Besides I can be content with just having friends. And you are by far the greatest friend I have ever had. You really mean a lot to me Duo." Quatre reddened slightlyat the admission. But he really meant it.

Duo smiled at Quatre's kind words. "Thank you Quatre. That's really nice of you to say that. I didn't know you felt that way."

Quatre tried to prevent the blush that was spreading across his face, but he couldn't stop it.

"You know Quatre, you have a lot of great qualities."

"Oh please Duo, you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm being serious, which is why I'm surprised you think so little of yourself."

Duo brushed some of Quatre's hair back from his face. "Quatre you're beautiful, smart, caring, considerate and so much more. Anyone would be proud to be your boyfriend."

Duo was so focused on him and it made him feel special. Quatre remembered the last time someone looked at him like that and it turned out horrible. But Duo was different, right? He wouldn't ever hurt him on purpose. They were friends.

"Duo…"

"I would be proud to be your boyfriend. I could make you happy, if you let me."

Quatre's eyes widened at the confession. He really didn't really know what to say to that. Duo was wonderful in so many ways and he couldn't deny the fact that the thought of being Duo's boyfriend was appealing. Then that would mean he could finally touch Duo like he wanted. Kiss him like he wanted.

Duo started to lean in closer as he softly brushed his thumb against Quatre's cheek. He hadn't the faintest clue where he was getting his courage from to act on his feelings, but he couldn't stop himself. Duo wanted Quatre and now was the perfect opportunity to show how much Quatre meant to him.

Duo's touch was gentle on his cheek and Quatre found his eyes closing of their own accord. He felt Duo's soft lips upon his and melted. The kiss was so gentle and loving. Duo was ecstatic that Quatre was letting him kiss him that he pressed forward a little more insistently. Quatre felt Duo's hand thread through his hair pulling him closer and Quatre immediately jerked back.

"Quatre what-"

_Knock Knock Knock_

Quatre jerked away even further from Duo hearing the loud banging on the front door.

"Shit." Duo cursed as he ran a hand over his face. His heart was about to beat out of his chest. It's not like they were doing anything bad, but being interrupted like that made him felt like it. He looked over at Quatre who was breathing hard, staring at his balled up hands in his lap.

Duo was about to say something, but the knocking on the door started again. "I should get that…"

Quatre just nodded stiffly and Duo shuffled to the front door not even bothering to put on Halloween mask he had been using all night to scare the children.

* * *

Quatre was thankful that Duo left the room. Now he had a chance to gather his wits.

Though Quatre knew it was Duo's gentle hand touching him, he couldn't help remembering how at one time it was a rough hand yanking him around by his hair, forcing him to do things he didn't want to. Quatre closed his eyes trying to erase the memories, but that only made them stronger as he could see the face of his tormentermore clearly.

He shook his head trying to think about something else instead. Anything else, but his past. That's the reason he couldn't be with Duo. Though he wanted Duo, very badly in fact, he knew Duo deserved someone better. Someone who didn't have so much emotional baggage that nightmares kept him up most nights. Someone who could talk freely about his past. Someone who wasn't afraid of another's touch.

Duo had become a stable presence in Quatre's life and Quatre didn't want to lose that. He would have to find a way to make Duo understand he just wanted to be friends and nothing more.

* * *

Duo sighed on his way back to the living room. He was thrilled that he actually got the opportunity to kiss and it seemed like Quatre was enjoying it, but when Quatre pulled back he saw fear in those blue eyes.

Duo sat back on the couch, leaving enough room between them so Quatre wouldn't feel smothered.

"Quatre."

"I'm sorry Duo."

"No. No it was my fault. I shouldn't have pressured you like that."

Quatre turned and faced Duo "I….Duo this isn't going to work out."

"Please let me explain."

"Listen Duo, I like you a lot. I really do, but I just want to be friends. That's it." It pained Quatre to have to say that, but he knew it was for the best. He couldn't be with Duo, no matter how much he wanted to.

Duo tried to keep the disappointment off of his face. Quatre was just startled, if he could explain everything would be okay.

"We don't have to be just friends, Quatre. There is something here between us. I feel it and I know you feel it too. We can work this out and give this a try. I know I was being pushy and I'm sorry. We can take it slow."

"It's not you Duo. It's me." Quatre cringed at how cliché that sounded but it really was true. "Trust me Duo. It wouldn't work out between us. I know."

"You can't be sure that his won't work out."

Quatre placed a hand on Duo's knee and forced a smile. "Duo, please. Your friendship means so much to me and I just want to keep it that way. Please."

Duo looked at Quatre's hand on his knee and sighed. He wanted Quatre. He had come to terms with that and he thought he was making progress into getting closer to him. And even though Quatre said he just wanted to stay friends he wanted to work to change Quatre's mind.

"Quatre please. I like you. A lot. I won't force you to do anything you're not ready for. Just give me a chance."

Quatre felt tears beginning to form in his eyes at Duo's plea. He didn't want Duo to upset. Especially over something he did, but he knew this was for the best.

"Duo, you'll find someone who will be right for you, but it's not me. I'm sorry Duo. I really am, but I can't do this. I just want to be friends, but I understand if that's too much to ask. "

Duo took a look at Quatre's teary face and caved. If Quatre only wanted to be friends, then so be it. Who was he to pressure Quatre into something he didn't want? That wouldn't be fair.

"Okay, Quatre. If that's what you want."

Quatre let out a shaky breath. "Thank you, Duo" Quatre hugged the brunette tightly. "Thank you."

Duo felt his heart crumble as he hugged Quatre back. "Yeah. No problem."

* * *

I got the movie scenes from the film "See No Evil" Its been a while since I've seen the movie, but thats what I remember from watching it. Then again my memory isn't great so that might not have happened in that movie at all...I should check that out, but anyway. There will be another update before another year rolls around. I don't know where the time went. But more drama and more insight into Quatre's past is coming up soon.


End file.
